The Lost Potter
by YumiandAshitaka
Summary: This is the Fifth year of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But now, Harry's just found out that He has a two minute younger sister named Jesse Maire Potter. And Ron Likes her and she likes Ron? OoTP spoiler Some things are out of the OoTP book
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lost Potter**_

Prologue

"But I'm not who you think I am, sir!" Yelled a fifteen-year-old girl named Jesse. "I don't know who Jesse Potter is! I'm Jesse just Jesse!" The man in front of the teen girl had on long emerald green robes and wore half moon spectacles.

"Well, Just Jesse, have you ever made anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or… scared?" the man asked her; Jesse looked up at the tall man, her eyes were lost in his milky gray eyes. She then looked down at the ground, her jet-black choppy cut hair falling into her misty green eyes.

"But, sir!" Jesse exclaimed, her misty green eyes practically overflowing with tears as she pushed her choppy jet-black bangs out of her eyes; "I was told my parents died when I was young, but how could I be a… a… witch?" The man looked at her, down his very crooked nose and through his half moon spectacles.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore, I am from Hogwarts. I'm here to take you to Hogwarts but first to take you to meet you twin brother." Dumbledore told the confused girl.

Chapter One: Butterflies 

Jesse opened the door of 'The Order of the Phoenix' as Professor Dumbledore had put it. A woman with red hair with bits of gray in it came into the room as soon as Jesse had opened the door.

"You must be Jesse, I'm Mrs. Weasley." The woman told her, Jesse shook her hand and nodded. "Follow me and I'll introduce you to Harry, Ron and Hermione." Jesse nodded again, happy to leave the dismal entrance but found that the stairs up were just as dismal. The teenaged girl followed Mrs. Weasley until they came to a stop at a closed door and there was yelling coming from the other side.

"Yoo-hoo!" Mrs. Weasley called as she opened the door, "Jesse has arrived!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed Jesse's upper arm, steering the girl into the room. "Alright, Jesse this is my son Ron." Mrs. Weasley indicated the tall boy with the red hair who was staring at Jesse. "This is Hermione Granger, Ron's and Harry's best friend." Jesse turned to find not, a tomboy like she'd expected, but a girl with bushy brown hair in the school uniform skirt and a t-shirt. "And this dashing young lad is your twin brother, Harry Potter!" Jesse turned to the last teenager who was sitting on a bed and looked like he'd just stopped yelling; He had a scar on his forehead, above his left eye. The same scar that she, Jesse, had on her elbow.

"Hi, Jesse." Harry said, putting out his hand. Though, Jesse did something she usually wouldn't do to a person she just met, she pushed the hand away and hugged him. Jesse unattached herself from Harry and looked abashed.

"Sorry," She said, but Harry waved it off hugging his sister. "At the orphanage I was told I was the only living person of my family. Its so nice to know that I do have someone!" Jesse said into her newly found brother's caring shoulder.

"Our Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never told me anything about you either!" Harry said, talking into his sister's head. "I never knew there was still someone from my biological family alive either!"

Mrs. Weasley left the room, nodding as she did so. She knew that Jesse was in safe hands.

"Well," Ron said, slightly taken aback that this HOT girl was his best mate's sister. "Harry could I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Harry nodded, giving his sister another quick hug and left with Ron.

"So, you grew up in an orphanage?" Hermione asked Jesse, who'd sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. The girl nodded, watching Hermione closely. "That must have sucked!" Hermione sighed, trying to sound sympathetic.

"Pretty much!" Jesse sadly told her, but then her frown turned upside down as she said; "Hermione? I didn't have very many friends at the orphanage, will you be my very first very best mate?" Hermione was slightly taken aback but said;

"I'd love to!"

Meanwhile, out in the hall.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked as Ron pulled the door closed behind them.

"Would you hate me, Harry, if after I got to know Jesse a bit more if I uh… asked her out?" Ron said hurriedly; Harry stared at his friend not catching a word he'd just said.

"Sorry mate, but what the bloody hell did you just say?" Harry asked laughing, but noticing that Ron wasn't laughing he shut up.

"I said, would you hate me if after I get to know Jesse but would you hate me if I asked her well, you know, ask her out?" Harry stared at Ron then said, trying to keep calm but his temper was still a bit high at both Ron and Hermione from not telling him anything over the summer holiday.

" I don't know, Ron." Harry said, even though he'd just met his two minute younger sister he felt so protective of her. He didn't know what they'd done to her at the orphanage but he knew that she was really nervous meeting new people. "Wait about a month or so then ask me again, because my temper and my brother instincts are saying 'N…O' and you know never to cross my temper. It's almost as bad as yours!" Ron looked down then back at his best friend.

"Listen, I know that Jesse is your little sister but come on!" Ron pointed out. "I like her, her misty green eyes…. Her choppy cut skater-girl jet-black hair. I'm sorry mate but I think I just fell for your little sister."

Meanwhile in the room;

"Does Ron have a girlfriend, Hermione?" Jesse asked, looking into the amber eyes of her newly found 'very first, very best mate'.

"No, I don't think he likes anyone though, why?" Hermione asked her. Jesse suddenly blushed, and looked quite embarrassed when she said;

"Because I think I just fell for his flaming red hair, and his baby blue eyes!" Jesse said; Hermione's face was stuck in an expression of ohmigod, but then the guys came back in and her face was rearranged as if Jesse hadn't said that.

"Every thing ok in here girls?" Ron asked, slightly perturbed at the look Hermione was giving him. The girls nodded and Hermione left the room. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked, Jesse shrugged and Ron followed Hermione out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Days 

"Harry…" Jesse whispered, catching hold of her brother's arm through the Hogwarts cloak. "I'm scared, I mean what if we're not in the same house?" Harry gave Jesse a weak smile; he'd never had anyone look up to him like she did. Well, save Colin Creevey but Colin idolized him.

"Don't worry, Jess!" was the only thing Harry could say before he heard a voice that wasn't the one he'd been listening for.

"First years! First years over here!" Came a crisp female voice, "Potter, who is that?" Harry grimaced, as he looked up at Professor Grubbly-Plank the woman that last year he had hated to the highest degree.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked, the woman gave him a look that was so loath filled that Jesse thought the lady was going to barf.

"Never you mind," Said Professor Grubbly-Plank repressively, which had been her attitude last time Hagrid had failed to turn up for a class too.

"I do mind, and you're going to tell me where he is…now!" Harry said, Jesse could tell her brother's temper was still not to be tested.

"I will not, Potter!" Grubbly-Plank had said 'Potter' as though it was a cuss word, without even so much as a look to Harry, Jesse walked foreword.

"My brother asked you a bloody question!" She said, smirking as the woman took a step back. "The names Jesse M. Potter, but my brother is the one who asked the question so tell him the answer." Grubbly-Plank regained her stature and said;

"Have you been sorted?" the girl shook her head angrily, "Then come with me, Ms Potter!" Jesse heatedly followed the woman, and didn't even look back at her astonished brother.

"Now when I call your name," Said Professor McGonagall, "You will come forth, place the sorting hat on your head and then you will be sorted. But first the Sorting Hat would like to sing a little song."

"In times of old when I was new 

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted;_

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning, _

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning. _

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere _

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? _

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest." _

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds in their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same." _

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_Thor each of the four founders had _

_A House in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Take only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders _

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us _

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and, _

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting _

_And the clash of friend on friend _

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out _

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united _

_As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here:_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses _

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you _

_Still I worry that its wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year _

_Still I wonder whether sorting _

_May not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…._

_Let the Sorting now begin. _

Jesse stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. The Sorting hat must have been warning her about something, but what was it?

"Abercrombie, Euan." Came Professor McGonagall's voice, pulling Jesse out of her thoughts. Jesse turned as the terrified-looking boy who was standing beside her stumbled foreword.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat, Jesse could see her brother clapping loudly along with the rest of the Gryffindor House as Euan Abercrombie made his way to the table.

Jesse noticed that there was getting fewer and fewer people around her, and the more and more people were looking at the creepy tall girl in the middle.

"Zeller, Rose." Was the last person, and when she walked up to the stool, fifteen-year-old Jesse was left standing there quite alone.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" was where Rose Zeller had been sorted to, Jesse just stood there very embarrassed because she knew she was at least two feet taller then any regular eleven year old.

"We have a new fifth year that will be joining us this year." Professor Dumbledore's voice rang loudly over the many people's buzzing of talk about Jesse. "I just recently found this young lady, her name is Jesse M. Potter, come on up Jesse we need to see where you'll be sleeping and eating!" Jesse made her way up the stairs, trying not to trip on her long black cloak. She took the Sorting hat off the stool and placed it on her head, sitting down in the process. She could hear a little voice coming into her ear as she sat there on the stool, knowing that every eye in the hall was on her.

"Hmm… difficult very difficult. You have courage I see, and a thirst to prove yourself" came the voice, "But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!" Jesse whispered, unaware those five years ago her brother had been whispering the same thing.

"Not Slytherin eh?" the voice came again, "You could great you know, it's all here in your head! And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness no doubt about that! No?" Jesse franticly was whispering; "not Slytherin anything but Slytherin." The voice came again this time not in her ear but as if the rip on its brow had opened. "BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR!" Jesse pulled the hat off her head, very happy to leave it on the stool. She shook her head slightly, getting her jet-black hair back to its original spot, and made her way to sit in between Ron and Harry.

"Harry…" Jesse said, "When you were sorted did you hear a voice in your ear?" Harry looked at her;

"Why?" Jesse gave her brother a look, "Ok, yes I did hear a voice. We'll talk later about this because Dumbledore is about to talk."

"To our newcomers," Said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Apparently, to Jesse, this was the greatest thing to the other students for Dumbledore to say. Then in the empty dishes there were vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of orange colored liquid.

"Harry," Jesse started again, "What is this?" She pointed to the flagon of the orange color liquid. Harry laughed, reaching for one flagon with his right hand and Jesse's goblet with the other.

"This sis, is the best beverage you'll ever have at Hogwarts!" Harry said, pouring the liquid into the goblet. "This is Pumpkin Juice." He handed Jesse the goblet and watched her with a smirk on his face as she smelled, sniffed and finally tasted it.

"This tastes great!" Jesse exclaimed, reaching over to the flagon of pumpkin juice as she drained her goblet.

Jesse packed her plate with chicken legs, ham, veggies and roasted potatoes. While eating her second chicken leg, Jesse absentmindedly looked up to the staff table there was a woman with a toadlike face and a pair of pouchy eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry yelped as he too noticed her, Jesse jumped and turned to her older brother.

"Who?" Hermione and Jesse asked together;

"She was at my hearing, I'll explain my hearing to you later Jess, but she was and she works for Fudge!" Harry yelped again, his face had gone as pale as a piece of parchment.

"Nice cardigan," Ron remarked, smirking and Jesse beamed at him.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno…"

Hermione scanned the staff table as Ron tried to explain whom Fudge was and about Harry's hearing; but was cut off by Hermione saying;

"No," muttered Hermione, "no, surely not…" None of them understood what she was talking about but did not ask; Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table had just caught Harry's attention; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's.

The meal was finished, and the hall now was again buzzing with talk of the friends who hadn't seen each other all summer, Dumbledore finally got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately, which surprised Jesse, all the faces turned to the Headmaster once more. Both Harry and Jesse were feeling pleasantly drowsy now. All they could think about was their four-poster beds, which Harry had told Jesse about on their way here on the train, their beds that were waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft….

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students—and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (Jesse saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange smirks.) "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

A round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause during which Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jesse who was now up to date on how nice and friendly Hagrid was, exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking but then Professor Umbridge said, "_Hem, hem,_" and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

"No one's ever interrupted Dumbledore before!" Ron whispered hoarsely to Jesse just to get a boy with bleached blond hair to say;

"Except for last year and your pathetic brothers Weasley!" Jesse turned, her jet-black bangs falling into her eyes as she looked at the boy. She knew from the description Ron had given her that this was Draco Melfoy, the horrid boy who all the Gryffindors hated.

"Melfoy!" Jesse hoarsely whispered; Melfoy looked at her taken aback; "Shut it! Unless you want your ugly face even more ugly!" Melfoy laughed dryly, he was only slightly afraid of the Granger girl hitting him but Potter's sister? "Melfoy, I wouldn't laugh if I were you! I was taught by the boys at the orphanage how to fist fight, and it'd only take about two minutes for me to get you screaming for mercy!" Melfoy visibly gulped and turned back to Umbridge, the two Gryffindors did the same.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge was simpering, "For those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little girlish. Jesse visibly shuddered, Umbridge reminded her of the Orphanage Mistress; Mistress Howl, who was so cruel to the kids living at the orphanage. Ron put his hand on her shoulder, and Jesse turned to him.

"You okay?" He mouthed, not wanting to get in trouble by the new teacher. Jesse nodded, and leaned back against Ron so that his chin rested on her shoulder as Umbridge continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy faces looking back at me!" Harry and Jesse glanced around, None of the faces they could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I'll be very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvarti Patil whispered to Lavender Brown, the two best friends lapsed into silent giggles.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Jesse turned her head slightly, looking at Ron. Her misty green eyes had silent questions etched into them. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glace with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "_Hem, hem_" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

The twin Potters looked around the hall, noticing that the quiet that always filled the hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Jesse had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have plowed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though judging by her expression, there were not at all to her taste.

"… Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge sat down, and Dumbledore got up.

"To bed all…I'll finish my speech tomorrow morning!"

Jesse got up, with the help of Ron and smiled at him.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, "The first years!" Ron snapped out of whatever trance he'd gotten into by Jesse's perfect smile.

"Oi! Midgets!" He yelled, scarring the eleven year olds and earning a slap to the back of the head. "What?"

"Don't call them that!"

"But they are!" Ron said in defense, waving good bye to Harry and Jesse as they walked out of the Great Hall, "Their all twitchy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Learning about Harry's Hearing 

"So, Harry" Jesse said, sitting in one of the armchairs next to the fire. "What of the hearing?" Harry sighed, sitting down on the couch next to the armchair.

"There's this law, you're not supposed to use magic out of school." Harry started, "There are these things called Dementors, they suck the happiness out of you, but anyway they attacked Dudley (Our cousin) and I over the summer. I had to use magic to get them away from Dudley; I almost got expelled from Hogwarts. But Dumbledore helped me out."

"Harry?" Jesse asked, not really listening to anything her older brother had just told her. "Would you hate me if I told you I liked Ron?" Harry Potter looked at his sister, a twinge of guilt had struck him; He couldn't say 'yes I'll hate you' because he wouldn't but he also couldn't say 'I give you permission to date my best mate' now that sounded weird. "Harry? I asked you something…. Can you answer my question?" Harry looked sidelong at his newly found sister;

"I'd be dishonest if I said that I would hate you…" Harry began; tension was very prominent in his voice. "But, I would also be dishonest if I said I didn't mind if you dated him." Jesse stared at her big brother, wondering why he minded, but then it struck her like a lightening bolt.

"You either like its your fault I grew up a sheltered life," Jesse said matter-a-factly, Harry stared at her because she sounded more like Hermione then even Hermione did. "Or you just don't want Ron breaking the guy code and dating me. Your younger sister."

"Jesse that's not it…" Jesse got up; neither of the Potters noticing Ron entering the Common Room by the portrait hole.

"Forget it, Harry!" Jesse shot at him, "I'm fifteen years old, and even by my own brother, and I'm treated like I can't make any decisions what so ever! You might feel all protective because I'm your little sister, but believe me I've gone through more dangerous things then even dragons! So do me a favor and stay out of my life!" Jesse turned, going right past Ginny and Ron, went up to the Girls dorm.

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley shot at him, "What the bloody hell did you do?!" The fourteen-year-old girl didn't wait for a response; she turned on her heel and followed Jesse up the stairs.

"Harry, what was that all about?" Ron asked sitting in the armchair that Jesse had just left vacant. "What was that about 'stay out of my life'?" Harry sighed, turning towards the fireplace. The fire was burning bright, there was a clap of thunder and a bright bolt of lightening flashed seconds after. There were a bunch of first year girls who shrieked, as there was another clap of thunder sounded.

"Jesse asked me something," Harry began, speaking to the fire and not looking up at Ron. "And I told her that I would mind if she did it, and she went all 'stay outta my life' on me." Both boys shook their heads, and then noticing the time went up and changed for bed.

The next morning was very interesting for Ron and Hermione, Jesse and Harry weren't talking to one another and Jesse wasn't talking to Ron. Harry then turned to his sister, who was across the table sitting in between Fred and George Weasley.

"Jesse you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later!" Harry remarked, Ron and Hermione looked up from their scrambled eggs to see what Jesse was going to say.

"No I don't," Jesse cursed, having fallen for Harry's bait. "Just leave me alone Harry!"

The two had started bickering so loud that they didn't hear the bell; Ron elbowed Harry in the gut saying very dryly;

"That's the bell,"

The four fifth years made their way down to the dungeons, for their first lesson of the year in Potions. Harry and Jesse still weren't talking to each other; the dungeon door opened, and the class filed in. Harry and Jesse chose the two tables on each side of the room, Jesse on the right side and Harry on the left. Ron sat down with Jesse and Hermione with Harry.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him. There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Snape's mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class's silence.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around the at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you all will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrap an 'acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my … displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time upon Neville Longbottom who visibly gulped, Neville Longbottom was a fifth year boy who was dismal at Potions.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." Snape's gaze finally sought out Jesse. "Merlin's beard!" Snape said, walking around his desk then walking over to Jesse and Ron's table. "We have another Potter… I wonder if you'll be as bad your brother at Potions." Jesse smirked, not at all scared that the meanest teacher in the world was standing right in front of her desk, Jesse stood up;

"Professor Snape…" Jesse sighed, "I am nothing like my brother, I know this because I can say this." She looked into Snape's eyes. "Firstly, try shampooing your hair and conditioning it! And B. can anyone say breathe mint?" The whole class hushed, Snape was looking as though he was going to kill Jesse. Harry, Ron and Seamus couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and started cracking up.

"That's it…" Ron snatched at the back of Jesse's robes, trying to pull her down back to her seat, he had no luck. "Detention, with me on Saturday!" Jesse didn't even look freighted; on the contrary she looked rather pleased of herself as she sat down next to Ron. Snape continued, still looking loathingly down at Jesse. "Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." On Harry's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of the utmost attentiveness. "the ingredients and method"—Snape flicked his wand—"are on the blackboard"—(they appeared there)—"you will find everything you need"—he flicked his wand again—"in the store cupboard"—(the door of the said cupboard sprang open)—"you have an hour and a half….Start."

Just as Ron and from the other side of the room, Harry and Hermione had predicated; Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in counterclockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"A light silver vapor should be raising from your potion," called Snape, with tem minutes left to go. Harry, who was sweating profusely, looked desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark gray steam; Ron's, whom Harry could barely see over the steam of the four students cauldrons that seporated them, was spitting green sparks and next to him something surprised Harry; Jesse, Harry's sister who'd never done a potion in her life until now, her potion was emitting a light silver vapor exactly like Hermione's was next to him.

Snape swept by the cauldrons, he first stopped briefly at Jesse's and muttered to her; "Maybe you could give your dear brother some potions lessons." Then made his way almost gleefully towards Harry. "Potter, what is this supposed to be?" The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Harry.

"The Draught of the Peace." Said Harry tensely.

"Tell me, Potter," Said Snape softly, from the other side of the room Ron could tell that Jesse was getting more and more angry at Snape for taunting her brother but Ron put a caring but firm hand on hers and she settled down instantly. "can you read?"

Draco Melfoy laughed.

"Yes, I can," Said Harry, his fingers clenched tightly around his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions but then he heard a voice that sounded like Jesse's in his head.

_"Harry" _it said, Harry looked over at his sister and she was staring intently at him, he locked eyes with her nodding so only she could see. "_It says 'add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore…whatever that is." _His twin finished; Harry repeated his sister and sent a word of mind thanks back to her and she turned back to her whispers of conversation with Ron. Though, as he had told Snape what the line said; his heart had sunk. Harry had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said Harry very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore…"

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."

The contents of Harry's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.

"Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing." Said Snape. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday." While everyone around him filled their flagons, Harry cleared away his things, seething. To his surprise however, Jesse came up to him;

"I'm really sorry, Harry." She spoke calmly as if they hadn't just been fighting before class.

"Don't worry about it, Snape has done this since my first year—" but his sister cut him off.

"Harry, I'm not talking about Snape…"She told him, "I'm talking about how I did a perfect Draught of the Peace potion and then Snape told me to give you lessons." Harry stared at his sister; she was apologizing for being good at potions!

"Jess," Harry said, putting his elder brother arm around Jesse's shoulder. "Don't be sorry, please don't! God, Jess, you don't have to be sorry for being good!" Jesse nodded and then Harry said, not knowing that Ron was behind him; "If you still want to date my best mate, you've got my permission. Even though, of course you don't need it." Jesse squealed, hugging her three minute elder brother. Then, pushing past him and hugging Ron until;

"Ms Potter, up here! Now!" Snape snapped at her, she wriggled out of Ron's arms and up to Snape's desk. Ron, Hermione and Harry stayed outside of the door all three could hear the conversation between Snape and Jesse.

"Ms Potter, if I may say…" Snape said, it was actually the nicest tone that the three had ever heard. "This is the best Draught of the Peace I've seen that a first time potion student. If I also may say, you are showing the talents of your mother; if Harry hasn't said but your parent's names were James and Lily Potter, and Lily was a very good potion maker. If you ever want any help in Potions then I will be very happy help." Snape gave, what Harry thought was not even a forced, smile.

Jesse, after scooping up her things, made her way towards the door and nearly was scared by Ron who had grabbed her shoulder as she made her way down the hallway not even seeing them.

"What did Snape want?" Ron asked her, not even a bit embarrassed, kissing her on the cheek. Jesse shook her head, looking over her shoulder to see that Snape was right behind them.

"Come on," Jesse muttered taking Ron's hand and guiding Ron, Harry and Hermione. "We've got to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, anything I should know before we get to Umbridge's?" Harry chuckled, not even knowing why.

"Yes, actually" Harry said, coming to a stop with the others outside Umbridge's class. "She works for the Ministry, and she doesn't believe that Voldemort is back. The man who killed our parents, yes." He added, catching Jesse's confused features. She nodded, then as the door opened and the squatting women told them to come in.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" She said when the whole class had sat down. Jesse, in between Harry and Ron, thought that Umbridge looked like a toad.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" the four friends, and the one couple, looked at each other. This was going to be a long year, they all thought.

"Good Afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." Ron and Jesse looked sadly at each other, they knew that the term 'wands away' had to mean a very boring lesson. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wands, which was an unusually short one, and tapped that blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles 

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The consent changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

Course aims: 

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. _

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context far practical use. _

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.


End file.
